never can say goodbye
by of starlight
Summary: Kluinn set in the 1920s ; He wasn't going to say goodbye. Not this time. au. klaus/quinn


**entitled;** never can say goodbye  
><strong>summary; <strong>_Kluinn set in the 1920s ; He wasn't going to say goodbye. Not this time._  
><strong>rating;<strong> M  
><strong>disclaimer;<strong> i own nothing.  
><strong>notes;<strong> birthday fic for kara. because she's the kluinn queen & she deserves awesome 1920s kluinn au's for her birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>never can say goodbye<strong>

.

_never can say goodbye _  
><em>say goodbye boy<em>  
><em>even though the pain and heartache<em>  
><em>seems to follow me wherever i go,<em>  
><em>though i try and try to hide my feelings,<em>  
><em>they always seems to show<em>  
><em>then you try to say you're leaving me<em>  
><em>and i always have to say no<em>

- never can say goodbye quinn fabray/dianna agron

* * *

><p><strong>1920, Chicago<strong>

The first time he sees her, she's dancing with Stefan; he and Rebekah had arrived a few hours later than they normally did, Gloria not bothering to greet them as she was too busy on stage getting ready for her next song.

The pair of siblings quickly found their vampire friend dancing with a pretty little blonde number neither of them had ever seen at Gloria's before, leaving them itching with curiosity.

When Stefan finally leads the girl off the dance floor, towards them, he sits up straight and finds himself taking in her every feature rather carefully.

She's got creamy-looking skin, like porcelain, her cheeks flushed the slightest bit as she laughed at something that Stefan said, her lips coated in deep red lipstick that Klaus found looked rather appetizing the closer she got.

Brows furrowing, Klaus scowled as he felt Rebekah shift beside him; turning to his sister, the jealousy in her eyes was evident and Klaus couldn't help the smirk that slipped onto his lips. She'd all but claimed Stefan as hers from the moment they first laid eyes on each other and suddenly he was dancing about with this new girl.

"Calm yourself, Rebekah." he murmured, pushing himself to his feet the moment the two stopped at their table, "Stefan, I was wondering when you would decide to grace us with your presence. Rebekah was getting a bit restless."

He felt Rebekah's glare and let the smirk slip easily back onto his lips as Stefan gave a light smirk of his own.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I was entertaining a new friend of mine." Stefan started, turning in the direction of the blonde, who was standing there with her arms crossed ever so lightly over her chest, "This is Quinn Fabray, one of two new singers here."

"Two?" Rebekah spit out, "Gloria rarely lets any _one_ person that isn't her get up on that stage and now you're telling me there are going to be two people she's sharing the stage with?"

"Don't be rude, Rebekah." Klaus scolded his sister, a charming smile slipping onto his lips as he turned to Quinn, "Pleasure to meet you Miss Fabray. I'm Klaus, and this is my younger sister, Rebekah. You must have quite the voice if Gloria's conceded to sharing the stage with you."

Her cheeks flushed the slightest bit at his words, but she took the hand he was holding out and shook it nonetheless, "The pleasure is all mine. I wouldn't brag. My friend has the better voice."

There was a hint of seduction in the way she looked at him, while seeming the humble, shy girl before him. He should have known then that she would be the death of him.

.

He was honestly upset that he hadn't recognized who she was upon introduction; it wasn't until the first night her heard her sing that Stefan informed him of exactly who his little blonde was.

'_Even though the pain and heartache  
><em>_Seems to follow me wherever I go,  
><em>_Though I try and try to hide my feelings,  
><em>_They always seem to show…'_

He was watching her on stage when Stefan slipped into the seat across from him, a smirk on his lips, "She's brilliant isn't she?"

"She's… interesting." Klaus answered, not once taking his eyes off of her.

"She damn well better be, she's the daughter of the enemy of Chicago's current head honcho." Stefan quipped, his sentence ending in small chuckle.

"What?" Klaus asked, eyes narrowing as he finally pulled his gaze off of her.

"Quinn _Fabray_. Russell _Fabray_. His guys are currently neck and neck with all of Forbes' men. The father of _another_ blonde I remember you taking interest in." Stefan informed him, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Klaus scoffed at Stefan's words, "Caroline was nothing more than another meal. Another toy."

"You worked to get under her skin, only to break her heart in the end, and now you're taking interest in the daughter of her father's enemy," Stefan mused, "Seems a little tactless, even for you, Mikaelson."

"It isn't like they could kill me." Klaus answered with a smirk, turning his attention back to Quinn and letting the sound of her voice fill his ears once more.

'_Every time I think I've had enough,  
><em>_I start heading for the door.  
><em>_There's a very strange vibration,  
><em>_Piercing me right through the core…'_

"Maybe not," Stefan's voice filled his ears once more, "But they can most certainly kill her."

It shouldn't have, but that simple statement sent his entire world falling off of its axis.

.

The friendship between Quinn and Rebekah came as a bit of a surprise to Klaus, though it really shouldn't have; the blonde seemed to hate Caroline Forbes almost as much as Rebekah did.

Still, Klaus had been temporarily concerned that Rebekah had used compulsion on the girl to keep her away from Stefan before attempting the friendship, but it became evident rather quickly that Quinn's interest was in Klaus, himself, and not Stefan.

A fact that should not have pleased Klaus as much as it did.

The two blondes were currently chatting away with Quinn's friend Rachel a few tables down as Klaus took Stefan, and a few other men, and led them right out of Gloria's.

There'd been one too many hits on Fabray's men recently - especially the ones that were supposed to be guarding Quinn - and Klaus was set on ripping every single one of Forbes' men's hearts out.

"We can't." Stefan reprimanded him as they walked, handing him a fully loaded pistol, "We can't leave about any messes that might expose us, Klaus. Not this time."

Klaus scowled, knowing that if his ripper friend was warning him to be cautious, it meant people were getting suspicious, so he took the weapon and slipped into the holster inside his blazer, flicking the safety off in the process.

He'd humor Stefan and dabble with human toys, but he'd be sure to send a bullet through the brains of every single Forbes' man that got in his way that night.

.

He and Stefan came out of the hit on Forbes' men that night with a few bullets lodged in them, but they were good over all. They'd taken down quite a few men, but a couple of stupid remarks on their behalf had sent Klaus on a warpath, which ultimately ended with them getting wounded.

So as they walked back into the now empty club, it wasn't all that surprising that Rebekah and Quinn came rushing towards them, fussing over their current state.

Still, Klaus found it ridiculous; they _would_ heal. They were vampires. The wounds were just temporarily painful.

Yet, he let Quinn lead him to one of Gloria's backrooms - the one where she and Rachel got ready before performing, no doubt - and he let her take care of him.

She sat him down on a chair and disappeared for a bit before coming back with a couple of wet rags and a first aid kit.

Setting things down on the vanity table beside them, Quinn pulled up a chair to sit herself in and made quick work of removing his jacket, then vest and finally his button down shirt.

The entire time, Klaus found himself watching her face carefully, taking in the subtle expressions that flitted across her face as she struggled to pull out the bullet that was lodged in his arm.

He had been positive that the bullet in his knee cap was most definitely worse, but it didn't stop him from hissing as her nimble fingers struggled to free the bullet from his arm.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled softly, "With no tools, this is honestly the best I can do."

A lazy smirk slipped onto his lips despite the pain coursing through his arm, "'Tis fine, love. I know you'll take care of me right and well."

Her cheeks flushed the slightest bit, even as she rolled her eyes at his words, "Funny. And _there_."

He hissed as she finally yanked the bullet out, setting it down on the smaller wet rag that rest on the vanity table while quickly moving to clean the wound with another rag.

"Well, it'll heal without infection, it seems," Quinn mused, examining the wound carefully, "Though I'm amazed you haven't started healing right away. When was the last time you fed?"

At her words, his eyes narrowed dangerously and his hand shot out to grip her chin, violently jerking her head so she was looking right at him, "What did you just say?"

"It's rather rude to handle a woman in such a way, _Niklaus_." Quinn whispered harshly, jerking herself out of his grip as she returned his glare, "Especially one who is treating your wounds."

Klaus scoffed, "I will heal regardless, as you apparently know. Now tell me, just exactly _how_ did you figure it out."

Quinn took her time in giving him an answer; she'd completely bandaged up his arm, and had turned her attention to the bullet in his knee, when she'd finally decided to speak, "I caught Rebekah feeding on someone in the back alley a couple of weeks back. She couldn't seem to make herself compel me to forget what I'd seen and simply told me what you were."

Klaus mentally cursed his sibling out, watching Quinn as she tore his trousers at the knee, his scowl deepening at the action, "I liked these."

"You're already bare-chested, Nik." Quinn mumbled, reaching in to feel for the bullet in his knee, "I refuse to treat you while you're in nothing but your undergarments. Not to mention they were already ruined with a bullet hole and your blood, so I honestly don't understand why you're complaining."

Despite the snark she'd slipped into her voice at the last sentence, he couldn't help smirking at her attempt at propriety, when they both knew that she'd been undressing him with her eyes long before this.

.

They gradually grew closer from that moment on, and it was something Klaus wasn't entirely sure he was alright with.

She became bolder in her attraction to him; she no longer waiting for him to walk over and ask her to dance. She would simply walk over and pull him out of his chair, dragging him to the dance floor without a word.

She started staying the night at the place he shared with Rebekah more and more often, and she'd even gone as far as introducing him to her father when he'd been least expecting it.

Yes, she was most definitely taking the upper hand in whatever it was they were calling the relationship between them, and he didn't like it the slightest bit.

He was supposed to be in charge. Not her. He was supposed to be stringing her along, making her want him. Not the other way around.

Which was why he found himself losing hold of his self-control one night.

He hadn't been able to fall asleep one night, thoughts of a little seductive performance she'd made on stage that night plaguing his mind, and it didn't help that Rebekah had invited her and Rachel to stay over that night. She was sleeping soundly in a room just a few doors down from his own room.

Well, he'd thought she'd been sleeping.

After a few more minutes of silence, the sound of footsteps coming closer to his door filled his ears and after a pregnant pause, so did the sound of a soft tapping on his door.

His entire body had tensed, and he was positive he was no longer taking those habitual breaths as he burned holes into the door with his gaze.

"Nik?" her voice was muffled by the wooden door, "I know you're awake. Open this door now."

He would have laughed at her demand if he wasn't so damn preoccupied about whether or not he should open the door itself. After a few more moments, Klaus let out a heavy sigh and pushed himself off of his bed. Pulling the door open, he did his best to set a scowl on his face only to blanch at the sight of her; she was wearing a red, silk nightgown that hung to her frame quite perfect, and made her pale skin look like porcelain.

He snapped back to reality as he spotted the sly smirk slowly making its way onto her lips, "What can I possibly help you with at 2 in the morning, Quinn?"

"You've been avoiding me all night." It wasn't a question. And he really wasn't in the mood to do this at the moment, but he was sure she wouldn't let it go.

"I was busy." he mumbled, forcing a yawn as he looked down at her, "Is that all, I was about to fall asleep when you decided that 2 am would be a perfect time to confront me about your insecurities."

It took him about half a second to realize that saying she was insecure was definitely the wrong thing to say.

She was on him in an instant; her hands slipping behind his neck and pulling him down to her so their lips met in an all too heated kiss. The feel of her skin underneath his hands ignited a fire within him that he hadn't felt since… well, since Tatia. But she wasn't important. She was long gone, as were any lingering feelings, all shadowed by this human girl. His human girl. His singer.

His Quinn.

There was no turning back now.

.

He should have known better than to start something when she was around; but they'd shown up, ready to beat the hell out of him for siding with the Fabrays and still having the nerve to live in the heart of Chicago.

He knew they couldn't do him much damage. He would have taken them down with his bare hands if Stefan would have allowed it. But Russell Fabray himself was there, sending bullets flying alongside them and letting the man know that he wasn't human wouldn't give him any points when it came to his daughter, who had been forced to stay inside the car through all the insanity.

But as always, she didn't listen to a damn thing.

She'd pulled out a gun from God knows where and had started shooting at anyone who got near her father the minute she'd forced herself out of the backseat of her fathers car. He couldn't help the pride that filled him at the sight of her; the true, genuine smile that slipped onto his lips in the middle of the chaos.

The smile she'd spotted, and had distracted her from the man coming up beside her to shoot a bullet right through her heart.

He ran.

He didn't give a damn about anything or anyone surrounding them, about the bullets that grazed him, even as he fell to his knees, catching her in his arms just before she hit the ground. He knew in his head, that she'd died instantly - what human wouldn't with a bullet right through the heart? - but he couldn't help the whispered words that left his lips; the desperate pleas to wake up, to open her eyes and look at him again.

But he knew that she never would.

.

.

.

**2o12, Mystic Falls**

There was a horrible temptation to shove a dagger into his brother's heart once more, but Klaus knew that the tiny brunette prancing around the Mikaelson Manor on an almost daily basis would come at him like no other. He'd turned her on a whim, after Quinn's death left him feeling empty and alone. Stefan was upset, as was Rebekah, even more so when he'd compelled the young vampire to forget them the night Mikael caught up with them in Chicago. Rebekah became angry, and he didn't want to dagger her, so he brought Quinn's friend Rachel along, and turned her.

She was annoying at times, but when the time came to undagger Kol, the two had balanced each other out in a way he hadn't foreseen. If anything, he'd actually expected him to want to rip her head off.

But he'd found her intriguing, and though she put on a well enough act to make people think she couldn't stand him, Klaus knew that Kol had gotten under her skin.

Though, he was glad that they were slowly making their way towards being a family again, there were often times - like now - that Klaus wanted to rip his brother's heart out and shut him up once and for all.

"Come on, Nik, lighten up." Kol nudged him in the side, a smirk plastered no his face as they walked through Mystic Falls, intent on getting a few drinks at the Mystic Grill.

Shooting a glare his way, Klaus turned towards the front door and yanked it open, letting Rebekah and Rachel in first and smirking when the tiny brunette scolded him.

"Stop being such a bother, Kol," Rachel scowled, "Honestly, you'd think so many years alive you'd have some- … oh my god."

The three siblings frowned at the brunette's words, quickly turning their attention to whatever it was she was looking at, and Klaus quickly felt his stomach drop at the sight of an all too familiar looking pretty blonde girl chatting away with his doppleganger.

Without thinking, he stomped over to their table, Rachel and Rebekah following quickly behind, ignoring Kol's questions about what the hell was going on.

Elena immediately tensed up upon their arrival, sending weary glances towards Rebekah and Rachel, who'd both previously inferred that they'd rip her heart out if given the chance.

"Klaus." she seethed, but his attention was on the hazel-eyed beauty sitting across from her.

"Hello." she mumbled shyly, a soft smile on her lips as she looked up at him, "You look familiar… Do I know you?"

Had his heart been beating, he was positive it would have stopped completely, "Klaus Mikaelson, sweetheart." He uttered, trying to play his usual demeanor for the doppleganger, who was eyeing the lot of them suspiciously, "Who might you be?"

Her cheeks flushed as he took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles, "I'm Lucy. Lucy Quinn Fabray."

"Klaus, I think you should go." Elena bit out, and Rebekah's incessant tugging of his sleeve told him it would be best.

The girl before him was _not_ the girl he'd fallen in love with, no matter the resemblance.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around, Miss Fabray, I assure you." Klaus told her, sending a charming smirk her way before giving into Rebekah's yanking and turning away.

He wasn't going to say goodbye. Not this time.

**[end.]**


End file.
